L's Labyrinth
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Yeah, another new story. As you can see, I crossed Death Note with Labyrinth. Probable LxLight/LightxL later on, not sure if any others. R&R?
1. Enter Master L

**L's Labyrinth**

**Disclaimer:** If I was epic enough to own them, I'd also own Ouran, Naruto, Rosario Vampire, and a whole bunch of others.

Light gave an irritated sigh as he looked at his baby sister. No matter what he did, she wouldn't stop crying. His parents, who were just as involved with each other now as they were sixteen years ago before they had Light, went out to dinner or a movie or whatever they could think of almost every weekend. And because Light more often than not had no weekend plans, he was stuck babysitting his eighteen-month-old sister Sayu(1). Who currently hated him.

"Come _on_, Sayu! Go to sleep already!" Light whined, setting his book down for the umpteenth time to go tend to the baby's needs. He had recently become very interested in _Labyrinth_, a book that started out very similar to his life.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop crying?" he questioned, picking his sister up from her crib. She continued to cry relentlessly.

"If only the goblins were real so they could take you away from me." Light sighed, placing the screaming baby back in her crib. She was fed, burped, bathed, and changed, so there was really no reason for her to be crying. With that in mind, Light headed for the doorway, turning to face his sister as he turned off the light(2).

"I wish the goblins could come and take you away." he mumbled. As soon as he reached his bedroom door, he could swear Sayu's crying stopped.

"…Sayu?" he called out, turning back around. He slowly pushed the door open, eyes fixated on the crib. He looked in, seeing an empty spot and a crumpled blanket where Sayu had been. He looked around the room, panicking. He heard faint laughter throughout the room as he tried to ignore the lightning outside.

_Hey… When did the window get opened?_ he thought, knowing for sure that the window had been closed all night. As he walked closer to close it, a figure appeared. A man, to be exact. He was a few inches taller than Light, with black hair that spiked in odd directions, skin paler than the moon, pants so tight they put boy bands to shame, and a creepy but cute smile.

Yes, cute. Light had long ago come to the realization that he was gay, or at least bi.

"Who are you?" Light asked the man.

"Call me L; everyone else does. I am here because you wished for my successors- who are not goblins, by the way- to take away your baby sister." the man replied.

"Wait… what? You're real? You're all real?" Light cried, backing away.

"Of course we are real, Light."

"Where's Sayu?"

"Is that her name? How sweet. She's at my castle with my successors. Don't worry; they're taking great care of her."

Light held his head in his hands. He had meant it all as a joke. Just a modified quote from his book. And now his sister was really gone?

"I have to get her back. My parents would kill me if they found out. Please, give her back." he said, his voice begging.

"You can have her back if you're willing to put forth the effort." L responded.

"What do I have to do?"

L stepped aside, gesturing to air beside him. Light stepped out of the window to see where L was pointing. Instead of the mountains and trees that usually filled the area, there stood enormous castle in the center of the most complicated maze anyone had ever seen.

"Just solve my labyrinth and get into my castle within thirteen hours and she's all yours. If you fail, I will keep her and raise her as one of my successors." L explained.

"Why? What makes you think she'd make a good successor? Aren't you supposed to be the best of the best?" Light questioned, hoping to change L's mind.

"I watch your family from time to time." L shrugged as if spying on some random family was no big deal. "I've seen what she can do when she wants something. She's clever, and if she keeps it up she'll make an amazing successor. Maybe even in the top five."

"So I have to get through the labyrinth and into your castle and I can have Sayu back?" Light clarified. L nodded. Light sighed.

"Where do I start?"

(1) I know the age difference between the two is smaller than that but it works for the story.

(2) Stupid puns… I will never see lights the same way again.


	2. Enter Misa-Misa

**L's Labyrinth**

**Disclaimer:** If I was epic enough to own them, I'd also own Ouran, Naruto, Rosario Vampire, and a whole bunch of others.

**Slytherin1595:** I'm gonna make it a regular thing to acknowledge reviews and favorites in the next chapter if there is one so thank you for the review! Glad someone likes this story!

Light groaned as he approached the gates of the labyrinth. It was much taller than him, making getting lost much easier. He saw what appeared to be a fairy floating around the pond in front of the gate, tending to the flowers. Well, tending to some and destroying others.

"Hey, you!" Light called. The fairy jumped a bit- as much as one can jump when already in the air- and turned to look at Light. Her eyes lit up.

"You must be Light!" she cried happily. "Master L said you would be coming soon. You're looking for your sister, right?"

Light stared at the very bubbly fairy, dumbfounded. "Uhm, yeah. That's me and that's my mission. Who are you and how did you know?"

"I'm Misa-Misa. Well, just Misa, but everyone uses the double. Master L told all of us about your journey. I'd love to help but I'm not allowed to." the fairy explained, floating down to stand on the ground and bouncing every so often.

"Can you at least tell me how to get through the gate? It appears to be locked." Light asked, internally glad that the bouncy blonde fairy wouldn't be following him around.

"Oh! Here you go!" Misa-Misa chirped, waving a hand in front of the gate. Sparks flew around the lock and it busted, opening the doors. Light nodded his thanks and walked inside, breathing a sigh of relief when they slammed close behind him. He was most certainly not in the mood to deal with a hyperactive fairy.

He looked around, noting that both directions looked exactly the same. Sighing, he walked to the left, grumbling at the fact that nothing seemed to be moving or changing. It felt as if he had been running in place for half an hour. He screamed in irritation before sliding down into a sitting position against a wall.

"Hi there." a small but deep voice said from somewhere beside Light. He looked around cautiously, trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Over here." it said, coming from Light's left. Light looked in said direction, growing frustrated when he couldn't see anyone.

"Look down, kid." the voice said, sounding amused. Raising a brow, Light did as he was told. His eyes widened at the sight before him. Resting in a small hole in the wall was a black and blue caterpillar. Its body was a pale blue and its head and back were jet black. It had beady red and yellow eyes and sharp teeth inside a dark blue mouth.

"You look lost, kid." the caterpillar chuckled.

"I kinda am." Light admitted. "This damn labyrinth doesn't change at all!"

"Sure it does." the caterpillar insisted. "You just gotta know your way around. Are you trying to get to the castle?"

Light nodded. "Yeah, I am. I have thirteen hours or so to get there."

"You must have some kinda deal with the king then."

Light raised a brow again. "The king?"

The caterpillar nodded. "Yeah, the king. Kinda tall, black hair that looks like it's never been brushed, really pale, acts all high and mighty, goes by the name of L."

"Oh, him. He's the king? That explains why the fairy outside kept calling him 'Master L.'" Light snorted.

The caterpillar laughed. "Misa-Misa's a stickler for titles. All of the king's goons call him 'Master L,' while his top five successors just call him 'L.' And those of us like myself that have nothing to lose and see no reason to honor him just call him 'the king.'"

"Does he make these 'deals' often?"

"Yeah. As often as he possibly can, really. He likes testing people, seeing what they're made of. He tests his successors all the time."

"Any idea how I can get to the castle quickly and without too many problems?"

"Walk straight ahead. You'll get to the castle in no time."

Light looked straight ahead and deadpanned. "That's a wall. I can't walk through walls."

The caterpillar laughed again. "Nothing's what it seems here, kid. Trust me; walk through the wall."

Light sighed and stood up, feeling incredibly stupid as he reached out to touch the wall.

"See? It's just a- hey, wait a minute!" His eyes lit up as his hands fell through the wall, as though the wall(1) was just an illusion.

"Thanks!" he called back as he continued walking.

The caterpillar shook his head and chuckled, knowing the boy would get into trouble.

(1) Damn, I said 'wall' a lot.

**A/N:** Anyone know who the caterpillar is? : P It should be pretty obvious…


End file.
